Load carrying electrical cables generally induce an electrical charge on the messenger strands which are associated with such cables. For personnel and equipment safety reasons, the messenger strand must therefore be grounded at 4 to 5 locations over each mile of the cable run.
General purpose ground connectors have been utilized to provide an electrical connection between the strand and the ground conductor. However, these general purpose ground connectors have proved difficult to install and have not provided reliable connections due to the disparity in the outside diameters of the strand and the ground conductor.
Purpose-built strand connectors have also been used to electrically connect the ground conductor to the strand. Although these connectors provide a superior electrical connection between the strand and the ground conductor, they are sometimes difficult to install and are generally expensive to produce.